List of Escape Artists award eligible stories for 2016
These stories were either first published by Escape Artists in 2016, or were first published elsewhere in 2016 and later re-published as Escape Artists episodes. These lists were compiled by David Steffen on the EA Forums with help from other forum members: Pseudopod, Escape Pod, PodCastle. Dani Daly compiled the list for Cast of Wonders. Escape Artists encourages anyone who can to nominate their favorite authors for the most appropriate 2016 awards - they deserve them! Cast of Wonders stories 2016 first publications: * Eps. 197 and 198: The Authorized Biography (Parts 1 & 2) by Michael G. Ryan * Ep. 199: Leapling by Nicole Feldringer * Ep. 203 The Universe Dress by Laura-Marie Steele * Ep. 207: Millions Times Eight by Jake Walters * Ep. 210: When the Planets Left by J. J. Litke (The other story in this Little Wonders Episode is not a CoW Original.) * Ep. 214: The Price of Stories by Shannon Connor Winward (A Banned Book Week story) * Ep. 215: Problematic by Brian Lawrence Hurrel (A Banned Book Week story) * Ep. 216: This Story Begins With You by Rachael K. Jones (A Banned Book Week story) * Ep. 217: Boys' Night by Rebecca Birch * Ep. 218: Saurs by Craig DeLancey (A Dinovember! story) * Ep. 220: Raptor Boy by Elise Forier Edie (A Dinovember! story) * Ep. 221: The Jungle Between by Holly Schofield (A Dinovember! story) * Ep. 223: The Oulough by Francesca Forrest * Ep. 224: Welcome to Willoughby’s by Michael Reid * Ep. 225: Her Path Lay Forward by Shane Halbach * Ep. 225: The Four Stewpots by DK Thompson 2016 reprints: *Ep. 219: Dinosaur Dreams in Infinite Measure by Rachael K. Jones (A Dinovember! story) Originally published in Writers of the Future Vol 32 (L. Ron Hubbard Presents Writers of the Future) on May 3, 2016 Pseudopod stories 2016 first publications: * "Cold Spots" by Lena Coakley * "Down" by Nathaniel Lee * "The Mindfulness of Horror Practice" by Jon Padgett * "Self Portrait With Embellishments" by Ryan Dull * "Black Hearts" by Shannon Peavey * "Jay's Place" by E. Lee McVicar * "Like Dolls" by J. Lily Corbie * "Softly into the Morning" by Liz Colter * "Murmurs of a Voice Foreknown" by Jon Padgett * "The Second Act" by Nicolas Escobar * "Nothing is Truly Yours" by Sam J. Miller * "Killer" by Sean Ganus * "The Tooth Fairy" by Russell McLean * "Rat King" by Lia Swope Mitchell * "Dead Alive Imagine" by David Murphy * "The Trauma Box" by D. Morgan Ballmer * "Cuernevaca" by John Mile Deisinger * "There is No Road Through the Woods" by Dagny Paul * "The Shopping Cart Apocalypse" by Garrett Croker * "The Candy Store" by Christopher DiLeo * "Defects" by Colin Wolcott * "Hand Off" by S. Siporin * "Think of the Bones" by Gary Emmette Chandler * "Zipper" by Murf Freedmont * "Subcutaneous" by Nicholas Conley * "The Void" by Thomas Vicinanzo * "Perfect Reflection" by Elizabeth Siedt * "Kashrut, or, the Ortolan" by Andrew Paul 2016 reprints: *NA Escape Pod stories 2016 first publications: * "Brain Worms and White Whales" by Jen Finelli * "In Their Image" by Abra Staffin-Wiebe * "Singing to the Stars" by Alanna McFall * "MySpace: A Ghost Story" by Dominica Phetteplace * "Bioluminescent Memory" by Victorya Chase * "Windows" by Beth Goder * "Among the Living" by John Markley * "The Hunter Captain" by David John Baker * "Divided By Zero" by Samantha Murray * "City in the Wound" by Michael Buckley * "Bend Back the Shadows" by Michael Reid * "Saints, Beasts, and Zombies" by Gary Kloster * "Bona Fide" by Ben Hallert * "Shopping for the Perfect Battle Mount" by Laura Davy * "Disc Stutter" by Brian Trent * "Joolie and Irdl" by Sandy Parsons * "Bluejay" by Edward Ashton * "Prophet to the Dogs" by Bethany Edwards * "The Starsmith" by Jonathan Edelstein * "Squirrels, Foxes, and Other Fine Specimens" by Gareth D. Jones * "As Travelers in Sky Boats" by Kristin Janz * "The Hungers of Refugees" by Michael Glyde * "Murder or a Duck" by Beth Goder * "Ride the Dragon" by Bojan Ratković * "The Battaile of the Mudde" by Anthony Tardiff * "The Most Absurd Dance at the End of the World" by Holly Heisey * "Captain Drake Learns His Lines" by Amy Sisson and Kate Suratt * "Monstrance of Sky" by Christopher Mark Rose 2016 reprints: * NA PodCastle stories 2016 first publications: * "The Wedding of Snow, Earth, and Salt" by Kate Heartfield * "In the Woods Behind My House" by Nicolette Barischoff * "The Color of Regret" by Carrie Patel * "Opals and Clay" by Nino Cipri * "Send in the Ninjas" by Michelle Ann King * "Territory" by Julie Steinbacher * "Beat Softly, My Wings of Steel" by Beth Cato * "Tumbleweeds and Little Girls" by Jeff Bowles * "Hands of Burnished Bronze" by Rebecca Schwarz * "For Honor, For Waste" by Setsu Uzume * "Responsibility Descending" by G. Scott Huggins * "Communion" by Jei D. Marcade * "Archibald Defeats the Churlish Shark-Gods" by Benjamin Blattberg * "James and Peter, Fishing" by Anaea Lay * "The Bee Tamer's Final Performance" by Aidan Doyle * "Mirabilis" by Shannon Peavey * "Sweeter than Lead" by Benjamin C. Kinney * "Madame Félidé Elopes" by K.A. Teryna (first publication in English) * "Wolfy Things" by Erin Roberts * "The Beautiful Bird Sits No Longer Singing in the Nest" by Kate Lechler * "How to Survive in Room 105" by T. Jane Berry * "Telling Stories" by Sandra M. Odell * "The Ghost Years" by Nghi Vo * "Gaps of Joy, and a Knot for Love" by SB Divya * "Green Girl" by Erica Ruppert * "Dragon Fancy" by Leigh Wallace * "The Seventh Year" by Alexandra Balasa * "Chatter the Teeth" by Kurt Hunt * "It's a Wonderful Carol" by Heather Shaw and Tim Pratt * "Shaina Rubin Keeps Her Head Under Circumstances No One Could Have Expected" by Rebecca Fraimow 2016 reprints: * "This is Not a Wardrobe Door" by A. Merc Rustad (first published in Fireside) * "The Men From Narrow Houses" by A.C. Wise (first published in Liminal Stories) * "Braid of Days and Wake of Nights" by E. Lily Yu (first published in F&SF) * "Girl in Blue Dress (1881)" by Sunil Patel (first published in Fantastic Stories of the Imagination) * "Squalor and Sympathy" by Matt Dovey (first published in Writers of the Future) * "Thundergod in Therapy" by Effie Seiberg (first published in Galaxy's Edge) * "Lapis Lazuli" by Tania Fordwalker (First Published in Andromeda Spaceways Inflight Magazine) * "Love Letters on the Nightmare Sea" by Rachael K. Jones (first published in Flash Fiction Online) * "In MixCoatl's Net" by Charlie Allison (first published in Aspiring Writer's Society) * "The Rock in the Water" by Thoraiya Dyer (first published in Fantasy Magazine, special issue People of Colo(u)r Destroy Fantasy) * "Further Arguments in Support of Yudah Cohen's Proposal to Bluma Zilberman" by Rebecca Fraimow (first published in Diabolical Plots) Category:Stories Category:Awards